


"Anything for my champion."

by wishfulwriter



Series: Life with Lewis [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Lewis needs some comfort after the Monaco GP.





	"Anything for my champion."

“Hey.” Lewis mutters when he walks into his private room where I’m waiting for him. He presses a quick kiss to my lips before he starts to get changed. He avoids eye-contact with me the entire time. When he’s back in his normal clothes he rests his hands on the table and hangs his head down. I give him a moment to collect himself before I stand up from my position on the couch.

I wrap my arms around him from behind and rest my head on his back. “I’m sorry, Lewis.” I mutter as I lean up a bit to press a kiss to the back of his neck. “You did good though. You started in the back and worked your way up to seventh.” I add as I slightly tighten my grip on him and I frown when I feel how tense he is. “The car just wasn’t good this weekend and the championship isn’t lost yet. I believe in you babe.”

He lets out a sigh and turns around; I loosen my hands a bit so he can turn around, but I keep holding onto him and glue myself to his chest when he’s facing me. Lewis gives me a small smile and he rests his forehead on mine as his arms wrap around my waist. “I know.” He mutters as he brushes his nose along mine. “You’re what keeps me going.”

I smile at his words, but the defeated look on his face breaks my heart. “Do you want to go home?” I ask him and when he nods I pull away from our embrace to grab my purse. Lewis puts on his cap and sunglasses before he holds out his hand, which I happily take. He leads me out of the room and we start to walk to the exit of the paddock. There are a lot of people who want to approach Lewis and I try to keep my head down as much as possible while we walk through the sea of people that seems to form around us.

“Here take these.” Lewis says as he hands me his sunglasses and he lets go of my hand to wrap his arm around my waist and hold me a little closer to him; he always gets a little protective when we’re in situations like this. When we reach the area where the vehicles of the drivers are the press isn’t allowed to follow us anymore and I take Lewis’ cap to place it in my purse just like his sunglasses, while Lewis gets the helmets. We both put a helmet on and Lewis turns his motorcycle in the right direction before he sits down and gestures for me to hop on. I sit down as well and Lewis waits until I wrap my arms around him before he revs the engine and takes off.

* * *

Once we’re home Lewis drops the keys on the small table by the door before he makes his way to the living room and sits down on the couch with a deep sigh. “Do you want anything?” I ask him as I lean against the doorframe.

He looks up at me. “Just you.” He mutters as he holds out his hand. “Come here.” I step out of my heels before walking over to him and taking his outstretched hand. His free hand takes a hold oh my hip as soon as I’m within reach and he pulls me onto his lap. He hides his face in the crook of my neck and I wrap my arms around his neck to hold him close. We sit like that for a while and I move my hand to runs my fingers through his hair. I feel the tension leave his body bit by bit and he eventually pulls away slightly so he can look at me. “Thank you.” Lewis gives me a small smile as he moves one of his hands to my face to caress my cheek. “I needed that.” He almost whispers.

“Anything for my champion.” I smile before I press my lips against his. I feel him smile into the kiss and he pulls me even closer, causing me to straddle him as he pulls our bodies flush against each other.


End file.
